


SEE ME

by joli_camarillo



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The Blacklist (US TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Killing
Genre: Break Up, CIA, F/F, F/M, FBI, Other, pre-divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Chapter One: Blindpot AU of Final SeasonChapter Two: Marital discord among the RipleysChapter Three: TBA
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



-Tasha Zapata-

How in the World had six people survived being hunted by every law enforcement agency on earth with  
with limited severely limited resources and one of their number critically injured (and another-HER) carrying  
and with spotty pre-natal care...in addition to terrorists Dabbur Zahn and Madeline Burke, a slew of criminal  
organizations enacted a 'shoot on sight' protocol the minute the FBI cut them loose. Reade remains in Iceland,  
recovering from the wounds he sustained in Burke's failed drone-attack of their cabin hide out; his injuries  
him from travelling, and so he rests and recuperates under Red Reddington's protection (Zapata et al find safe harbor  
in one of many hundreds of cold war bunkers owned by Red); the benevolent crime boss flies in expert physicians  
from all over Europe to attend to the former Assistant Director, Critical Response Unit NYO, with a security team hand-  
picked by Dembe Zuma to ensure that no harm comes to him.

-Edgar Reade-

*Unknown location to Seattle, Washington (SAT phone call to Damian Asante, ex-FBI profiler and current city major case  
major case squad detective*

(Good friends since their days at Michigan University, he's one of the people Edgar Reade trusts most in the world).

"Goddamn, Assistant Director!" Detective Damian Asante nearly shouts the moment he's alone. "Seattle PD is to blast  
you and THEN read your rights or even say 'POLICE!' Are you in country-PLEASE don't say that you're in country...FUCK!"

"D-I'm not in country, my team is. TASHA is in country D-and she's pregnant. The rest of my team is with her."

" _Come on, Man!_ ! -I _need this, Reade_ ? I need this?!"

"Of course you don't. Who else in Seattle can I trust with my family?"

"MAN, you fuckin' OWE ME! Introduce me to PATTERSON...ETA"

"I'll be in touch on that. Damian, this is"-

"Yeah, I know...keep 'em tucked in tight, Brother."

-Damian Asante-

He locates Tom Hackett getting tea in the kitchen, indicating that the Senior Detective should follow him with a  
jerk of his thumb. On the lowest roof o the PD, Damian texts Detective Stephen Holder and asks that he join them  
Once all three men are present, the FBI liaison speaks. "The same as before; if this is too hot for either of you, say  
so now." (He's talking about his recounting of the whole shitty tale beginning when the CIRG Team was framed and  
had to run to the present day, and they had relied on their trust in him when they agreed to assist if and when called  
upon).

Neither man responds. "OK-Bet. I heard from my cousin, the one travelling abroad. He's hospitalized; sent his wife and  
friends on ahead. Your connect at the Port is still viable, Holder?"

During his time as an undercover narcotics detective, Holder cultivated numerous shady traffickers who moved massive  
amounts of dope in and out of the US surreptitiously, and at times with the full knowledge of the DEA. "They won't move  
without Reddington's okay."

Raymond Reddington controls nearly all nefarious activity both domestic and abroad, including narcotics and arms. He's  
the biggest 'bad' on the block, and without his explicit 'yes', activity of the kind that they are planning has zero possibility  
of success.

After a moment's thought, Asante says "I can get word to him through Ressler at the Bureau's D.C. office. After that you  
two back out. The Bureau, CIA, NSA...as far as they are all concerned, we're aiding and abetting known terrorists-enemies  
of the state...if we're caught..."

"We're aware, Asante", said Tom.

"Affirmative", agrees Holder.

-Edgar Reade-

In the room Reade recovers in, he listens to a cd provided by ed Reddington (Reade had saved Red's life once):

"Nice song, Dembe comments, with a slight smile.

(Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the myth, love alone isnt enough to sustain an adult relationship.  
> Other factors can have an impact -communication/lack of, honesty/lack of  
> whether to have children, indidelity, maturity...
> 
> 'Vicley Fans: no need to panic ()yet...haven't decided on the fic's direction yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'M' for language and sexual content

*BisNo matter how much we may want them to, relationships don't always work out. Both parties may desperately want it and be willing  
to work however, when one of them puts conditions on continuing forward, that is sometimes how the breaking point is reached.

"I can't get my head around what you just said." Andy Herrera drank the remaining wine in her glass and reaches for the wine bottle.

"This is...damn!"

Maya Bishop said "You guys hid the relationship, went through all of that shit with HR, the press...the gossip inside the department-and  
it's over? And your're _sure_ about this?!"

Turning her wine glass between her palms, "95% sure about filing for divorce, 100% that I don't want a baby, at least until I'm 30. I like  
fighting fires, and I don't wanna stop. Ripley wants a family, and I might too; just not now. I have ambitions, goals."

"Look", Andy says. 'If anyone knows what a big adjustment marriage is, it's ME. The challenges we faced, Robert and I-apart from the  
usual ones of newly married people-very nearly broke us. It certainly 'cracked' us, but we saw Dr. Diane and found a way. Remember the  
'old Andy"? The one who was so caught up in advancement, loved the thrill of five alarms, the DANGER of it all? Not to mention Joe's, and 'self-  
care? Those challenges I mentioned made me grow up, and not being able to consider just what I want-to act n impulse without worrying about  
consequences-has made me a better woman, I believe."

"Therapy won't change my mind about not wanting a baby until very far in the future, if AT ALL. I'm happy that you two made it work-that's  
great. You two both agree on that: having children...Lucas and I don't-THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE."

"You could...just ride Aid Car...or what about Fire Investigation, like Andy? You cou-"

"I want to FIGHT FIRES, Guys! And I want to at least make Battalion Chief one day; a baby gets in the way of that."

"Vic, I almost lost Carina, remember how devastated I was; remember how long it took us drag Andy back from the brink after everything  
with Sullivan? You LOVE HIM; you're just giving up?!"

Draining her glass, Vic reminds the other two: "You guys are my friends, right? So be my friends and support me on this-please and Okay?"

*Ripley's Gym*  
"You don't see anyway for it to be salvaged, man?" Robert Sullivan and Lucas Ripley, sweating and a little achy from their sparring take off  
their gloves, tape and such in Riptide's basement gym. The news that his best friend is facing yet a third divorce shook Sullivan-LOTS...

"Nah-you forget, this is the trifecta for me. I made it clear that I wnt at least one child, and her response is a 'hard' NO. It's a deal breaker,  
Sul. Neither of us is willing to compromise. Remember when you first turned me on to R and B?"

Sullivan grins. "BLUE-EYED SOUL!"

"Right on! Atlantic Starr: 'If You're Heart Isn't In it'..."

"FUCK! I hate this!"

"Tell me about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we first start dating we were so happy. Now look at us.

The papers are locked in her file cabinet, the ones delivered by messenger three days ago.

The phone rings. "Maya, hi...ummm. The papers I sent over; do you intend to sign them? It's been three days, Maya."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Right, right; did you read about the box factory fire on Tuesday? And the, the Rooms to Go© on Sea Ridge. Why don't we have dinner  
and talk about it before we go any further. Let's do that...please?"

"No, I do not think so. There's nothing less (sic) to say. I cannot get over your betrayal, no matter how much I try. And I HAVE TRIED, you  
know that. It's...too much."

````

"It's just dinner, Carina. I know what we've decided-what YOU decided. I don't accept it, but I'm resigned to it. I miss yoou so much."

"When we first start dating we were so happy. And Bella: I never dreamed how badly this would hurt, even knowing that the possibility  
existed. This is so hard. I miss you terribly, and I love you; I never stopped. However, it's time, My Love. Accept it."

Near tears, Maya said "Even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I love you."

"The same for me-except DOUBLE"


End file.
